Scissor Love
by Heaven From Hell
Summary: There's a reason Jade has an obsession with scissors. Eventual Jori. Trigger Warning: Cutting.
1. Chapter 1

Jade stared at the linens on her bed. She wondered when the edges had begun to fray, or how she never noticed all the eyeliner smeared on her pillow. Maybe she should start cleaning her makeup off before bed.

"Jade?"

Damn. She was hoping if she pretended Tori wasn't standing there long enough, it would magically become so. She was resorting to wishing for the impossible. How sad was that? Even though she refused to look at the latina, she could picture her well enough; pink lips turned downward in confusion, arms crossed, that deer-in-the-headlights look still gracing her features. Simply the thought of it was making Jade nervous but Jade West _never_ got nervous. Jade West was a badass with a give-'em-hell attitude and anyone who so much as looked at her wrong paid dearly.

So why was she freaking out over this? This wasn't even any of Vega's concern.

"Jade..."

Part of her wanted to scream at Tori. Tell her to go away, maybe even throw something at her for extra emphasis. But she didn't. Another part of her, the part that had been praying for a confrontation like this from someone, anyone, even her own godforsaken mother, felt relieved.

Jade cleared her throat. "What?" she asked, mentally kicking herself when her voice broke off at the end.

A hand hesitantly placed itself on her shoulder, and she flinched away violently. Brown eyes met blue for a split second and there was something in Tori's eyes that Jade couldn't identify and it scared her. She quickly turned away.

There were starts in Tori's breathing behind her, as if she had started to talk but realized she had no idea what to say. Jade instantly regretted inviting her over. Why had she not texted to let her know she arrived?

"Look, Vega. You pretend this never happened, and I won't use these scissors on _you_." She hazarded a look at Tori. "Deal?"

For a moment, it looked like the other girl was going to protest, but Jade was most likely intimidating her enough. Adding that to the surprise of seeing her hunched over, dragging the scissors across the pale flesh of her left arm, the poor girl was probably in shock. A nod came after a moment, and Jade felt a twinge of disappointment at the lack of resistance.

"Good. Now get out."

* * *

A/N: I'm planning on continuing this, this was just sortof the preface to it. And yes, it will eventually be Jori.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To my two _very_ wonderful flamers, bravo. You just wasted a few minutes of your life writing something that I read maybe two words of and then deleted. But hats off to you for those _extremely_ creative insults. They had to have taken a while to think up. Here's a tip: If something's not even gramatically correct, I'm going to assume that the person writing it is illiterate and if I'm being honest, an insult from them isn't really an insult at all.

* * *

Tori Vega had always thought of herself as a caring person. One who would go out of her way to help others, especially friends, whenever they needed her.

So why hadn't she done something?

At first, she told herself it was the shock of the moment, because watching Jade do that to herself was certainly not what she had been expecting when she opened the door. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized she didn't want to know. She didn't argue because if Jade was anything less than the rock solid figure she'd always known... It gave Tori a headache just thinking about it. So she didn't.

At school the next day, Jade barely threw a glance in her direction. Not that that was out of the ordinary. Tori wasn't expecting her to want to talk about what happened, nor was she expecting her to act like nothing had changed. So when Jade continued to spin her scissors on her finger and point them threateningly at Sinjin, Tori couldn't help but cringe. Jade had even caught sight of her twitching.

"Take a picture, Vega. It might last longer."

It was a middle-school insult at best, and they both knew it, but Tori could see Jade's leg slightly shaking as the words came out. Was Jade really scared of her secret coming out? Did she really think Tori would just blurt it out in the middle of class?

Would she?

* * *

AN: Yeah, it's really short. I know. Don't kill me. I haven't had a lot of time to write but I will get these chapters in as often as I can. They might be short, but it's better than waiting a week, right? Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed, and special thanks to those who put it on their favorites or alerts. It means a lot c:


	3. Chapter 3

Jade slammed the stall door behind her, ignoring the surprised yelp of the girl by the sinks. She waited until the footsteps left and checked under the door one last time, scanning the floor of the restroom for any other stragglers. Fortunately, she was alone. Finally.

Her skin had been itching for the blade all day. Whenever she laid eyes on Vega, her arms tingled and that sense of worthlessness bubbled in her stomach again. She hadn't even tried to hide what Tori saw. Not like she could anyway; Tori had seen enough. As much as Jade wanted to convince herself otherwise, the brunette was not an idiot. If anything, Jade herself was the idiot. The stupid, obvious, idiotic girl who let her guard down.

Feeling around in her bag, her fingers finally brushed against cool metal. A smile played on her lips. She had been waiting all day for this, the release from the anger and guilt she bottled up.

_"Take a picture, Vega. It might last longer."_

She repeated the half-hearted insult under her breath, chuckling. Why had she even said it? Why did she even care that Vega was looking at her? Let her stare. Let her stare all fucking day.

The scissors made their way to her arm. Let her stare all day at whatever the hell she wants. The opened blade made contact with her skin, but she couldn't bring herself to press down. All she could think of was fucking Vega, and her ganky puppy dog eyes that she swore were staring inside of her, past all the walls and bulletproof windows to her heart which was broken and bloody and raw from screaming. Her throat tightened with tears, which only served to anger her further. Now she was crying? Over Vega?

Over her dead body.

Breifly, she entertained the notion of arranging that. She could do it right now, and it would be dramatic and probably news-worthy, exactly the way she always anticipated going out. With a bang. Not literally, because that would be too quick and she deserved to suffer.

She deserved to suffer.

So why was she hesitating now that she had the chance?

The door to the bathroom opened, startling her out of her thoughts. Peeking under the door, Jade watched a pair of boots walk in, and as they passed the crack in her stall door, she caught a flash of wavy brown hair. It was just her luck that little-miss-perfect would walk in. She was good at intruding in moments she wasn't welcome. Jade leaned forward to watch her from the stall door.

Tori stopped in front of the mirror. For a while she just stared at her reflection, and Jade was just about to call her out for being vain when the other girl sniffed. Not a normal sniff, a sniff that said she'd been crying. Tori suddenly slammed a fist down on the sinks and Jade found herself flinching.

"God, Jade. Why?" For a second, Jade thought she was being addressed directly, but Tori's eyes were fixed on the floor. Her voice was strained and Jade had to work to listen to what she was saying.

"How am I supposed to help you? You don't even want my help. You hate me. And this is perfect timing," she chuckled ruefully. "Right when I'm going to tell you, I walk in on... Now if I tell you, you'll think I'm just saying it to be nice or to get you to stop."

She put her back on the wall and slid down it in frustration. Jade didn't even think to pick up her feet from Tori's eye level, instead trying as quietly as possible to put her weapon in her bag again. Tori's eyes flickered to the movement. Jade heard a small groan.

"Jade? Is that you?"

* * *

A/N: This one's a little longer, because while I enjoy writing short little crap chapters, you guys probably don't like reading them.


	4. Important Update

**So this isn't an actual chapter, as I suspect a lot of you anticipated. The thing is, I'm not sure how many people are still interested in this story, especially since I left it alone for so long.**

**So anyone who is interested in reading more of this, leave a comment or shoot me a message, because I would like to know if it's worth it to keep writing. **

**Again, sorry for not posting, but your feedback could change that, so please? 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! xoxo**

* * *

"Jade? Is that you?"

Jade knew she was caught, so she decided to be graceful about it. Well, as graceful as Jade West could be. She pulled down her sleeves and gathered her things, shoving them roughly into her backpack before stepping out of the stall. She glared down at Tori on the floor. "What do you want, Vega?" Stepping up to the mirror, she checked her reflection. It was almost perfect.

Again, she wasn't enough.

Apparently in the space between her Jade leaving the stall and that moment, Tori decided to grow some balls. "How much did you hear?" she asked.

"Obviously the whole thing. I was in here when you walked in, captain oblivious."

The brunette looked down at her feet and Jade watched her in the mirror. It really wasn't fair. She was even cuter on the floor like that, sad puppy eyes and ruffled hair and all. She looked up when Tori's eyes returned to her reflection. "Can I ask you something?"

Jade scoffed. "Do you have vocal cords?"

Tori was silent again, for a long time, and Jade was considering leaving before she finally spoke. "Why did you invite me over?" She sighed. "I mean, if you knew…" her voice trailed off and she gestured to her arms. "…you were gonna do that." Jade turned around slowly, eyes to the sky hoping for the strength not to kill the girl on the floor. Should she be mean? Be her normal self? Maybe acting like everything was as it should be would make everyone feel better.

"I really don't know," she lied. "Maybe I wanted to tell you to your face just how much I hate your guts. You know, in case you were too stupid to realize that."

Once again, Tori was silent, and it was really starting to piss Jade off. She loved being the dominant one, sure, but Tori wasn't fighting back at all. She was just taking it. This wasn't really the Tori she knew and it scared her enough to make her mad all over again.

"What, you're just going to sit there?" she asked, her voice growing louder. "No smart comments? No trying to convince me we're actually friends? No _'I'm Tori Vega, love me!'"_

Tori didn't even try to insist she didn't talk like that.

"You know what, Vega? You're pathetic." She didn't mean for her voice to crack at the end of the insult, but it almost felt like she was really talking to herself. That she was the pathetic one (which was true) and that she was only taking her anger out on Tori because she was an easy target (which was also true.) Grabbing her bag off the sink, she quickly walked out, leaving Tori on the floor.


End file.
